Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes is Sonic’s jump to multi-platform, which went great! The Review Gameplay Sonic Heroes is a 3D platformer. You have 3 playable formations: * Speed: It is my favourite formation in this game! It belongs to Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Espio. * Fly: GRAB ON TO THE FLIGHT FORMATION! It belongs to Tails, Rouge, Cream, and... CHARMY. FUCKING. BEE. * Power: I’m gon-na use you guys as box-ing gloves! It belongs to Knuckles, Omega (who makes his debut in this game), Big (FUCK. HIM.), and VECTOR (FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!) There are 4 playable teams: Team Sonic: They are the title team of Sonic Heroes. This team and the associated levels are designed to be of medium or normal difficulty, and contain some high-speed sections. Team Dark: Team Dark is the Dark Souls mode, requiring skill and concentration to endure heavy battle. Team Rose: Team Rose is the Beginner’s Mode, with shorter missions, which allows them to bypass the more difficult portions of many stages. This team is the only one to include the tutorial level in Story Mode. Chaotix: The mission mode of Sonic Heroes. Plot There are 5 stories to clear: Team Sonic’s story: While running around on his own, Sonic meets Tails and Knuckles in the Tornado 2. That’s funny, what happened to the Tornado 1? They reveal that they have received a letter from Dr. Asshole telling them of a new ultimate weapon that will be ready within three days to help the doctor in conquering the world and challenges them to stop him, if they can, in which they can’t. Sonic, competitive as fucking ever, accepts the challenge. Unlike Tails, who is fucking disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Knuckles is fucking confident that there is nothing to worry about. Sonic, however, tells them that he would not miss this stupid adventure and the three heroes band together once again to foil Asshole’s plans. Team Dark’s story: Rouge sneaks into one of Eggman's bases after hearing that Doctor Dickbiscuit is accumulating valuable treasures. To her shock, she finds Shadow the Hedgeh- WAIT, HE IS ALIVE!? He is encased in a stasis capsule and without memory of who he fucking '''is. As she awakens Shadow, however, she accidentally activates E-123 Omega, a robot bent on destroying Dickbiscuit and his robot as revenge on his creator for sealing him up in the base. Upon being activated, Omega attacks for no reason. Shadow saves Rouge and realizing that all their problems lead to Dickbiscuit, the three '''anti-heroes team up to find Eggman. Team Rose‘s story: While near the beach with Cream, Amy is searching for Sonic in a newspaper, when the wind suddenly blows it away. Cream and Cheese manage to catch it and bring it back, but as the wind begins to blow again, Cream and Cheese are blown away with it. Big (yep, BIG.) arrives and manages to catch them with his fishing rod. When they come together around the newspaper, it is revealed that Big is searching for his amphibian friend, Froggy. WHEN WILL YA’ EVER LEARN YOU OBESE ASSHOLE!? Cream is seeking out Cheese's lost brother, Chocola. With a picture in the newspaper (of Froggy and Chocola being carried off by who they believe to be Sonic) as their only clue, the three join up to find their lost companions. Team Chaotix’s story: '''On a particular day at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector is sitting at his desk in the office while Espio stands still. Suddenly, for no '''FUCKING '''reason, Charmy barges head first into the office with a mysterious package, claiming that they have gotten a job. Inside the package, the team finds a walkie-talkie, with a stranger who gives the team instructions through this device. The stranger claims that if the job he has for them is completed, the Chaotix will be "rewarded handsomely". Espio is wary, but Vector and Charmy, with dollar signs in their eyes, reminds him that they "never turn down work that pays", and the team heads out. No! Wait! THATS FUCKING EGGMAN YOU’RE LISTENING TO! EGGMAAAAA- Screw it!! '''Graphics The graphics aged poorly. * Characters’ mouth animations are like they are CHEWING GRASS! * The audio mixing is pretty lazy too... Sound Music Its catchy! listen to these songs on YouTube! Also... “OPEN YOUR HEART” Is pretty badass!!! Voice Acting And like the graphics, They aged poorly. Here is 2 awful lines: ”WATCH OUT! YOU‘RE GONNA CRASH!” ”I was on a snooze cruise, I guess.” Cutscenes COMBINED WITH THE AWFUL LIPSYNC, WEIRD MOUTH ANIMATIONS AND ABYSMAL VOICE ACTING, THEY AGE BADLY!! Reception Critics Upon its release, Sonic Adventure received highly positive reviews. Critics praised its graphics, gameplay, and audio, though some criticized its camera and voice acting. It became the best-selling game for the Dreamcast, selling 2.5 million copies. However, retrospective reviews have been less positive, as critics felt the game has not aged well. My Thoughts It wasn’t good... Replay Value You can get emblems, raise chao and, on the Gamecube Version, You can play the 8-bit games! Final Thoughts Overall... Sonic Adventure is a good game that did not age well. Final Verdict Gameplay: 9/10 Graphics: 4/10 Music: 10/10 Cutscenes: 3/10 Overall:;